


The Swap

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman and Remus decide to swap places for the school day.
Relationships: Logince
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	The Swap

Roman and Remus were completely different…. Personality wise. Though they looked exactly alike, though Remus liked to wear those stick on mustaches but he couldn’t to school. Remus was first to propose the idea. Remus decided that they should switch for a day, become each other. Roman was hesitant but when he thought of the potential he agreed. So when they both got up Roman got dressed into a black ripped crop top with excessively ripped dark green jeans. Smiling at his outfit he went to the bathroom and applied the weird purple eyeshadow Remus usually applied all around his eyes, then grabbed the lime green lipstick and put that on. He looked absolutely like Remus, now all he had to do was utilize his acting skills.

Remus looked through Roman’s closet and pulled out a black leather jacket that had roses on it. Then he grabbed a red shirt and white jeans that had little accents of black like on the pockets and button. He styled his hair and put some lip gloss on before looking in the mirror, Perfect.

The two met each other and smiled. Remus instantly messed up Roman’s hair a bit before he was satisfied. 

“It’s like looking into a mirror… if that mirror was broken and in a fun house.” Roman mumbled before grabbing Remus’ bag and putting on some boots. 

Remus laughed and put Roman’s backpack on and slipped on Roman’s sneakers. “Ready to act?”   
“Absolutely!” Roman said then walked out of the house and got into the car, driving them to school. 

When they got to the school they had a short discussion before getting out of the car and meeting with each other's friends. 

Roman went to Dee and smiled, “Hey Snek Bitch.” He said and sat on Dee’s lap.

“Hey Trash hole.” Dee replied and laughed. 

Roman smirked and laughed “Want to skip?”   
“Love to though we have 3 tests today.”   
“That sucks!” 

“Yep, though on the bright side we don’t have math today, Mr. Toad Face is absent.”

“Maybe he hopped off a cliff into the stinkiest bog out there.” Roman exclaimed. He was doing great at this acting. Dee hadn’t even noticed. 

Remus was having just as much luck. He was actually doing well at this impersonation. They’d have to do it more often.

Remus went over to Logan, Virgil, and Patton. Instantly hugged by Patton, he picked up the dad like friend and spun him around. “Hey Patton.” He said smiling and put him down.

“Hey kiddo!” Patton smiled

Remus smiled then leaned against a tree. “Hello Logan, Virgil.”

Logan nodded and waved and went back to writing something. 

Virgil walked over, “He’s finishing homework. Made the mistake of listing it me last night.”

Remus nodded and laughed. 

The bell rang and they all went off to their classes. Remus and Roman both had to take a moment to figure out where they were going to go for their classes. But they got there just fine.

Remus sat at Roman’s desk then realized one mistake they’d made. They totally forgot to talk about what to do with Logan, Roman’s boyfriend. 

Logan sat down as the desk next to Remus and leaned against him, “Sorry I couldn’t talk I forgot to finish some work.”

Remus tenssened up and nodded, “It’s fine.” 

“Are you sure. I don’t want you to be made or anything.” Logan said and turned then wrapped his arms around Remus and got close.

“Perfectly sure.” he nodded nervously. 

Logan nodded and leaned in to kiss Remus.

Remus instantly pushed Logan away, “Don’t.” he said and sighed then looked down. 

“I… I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable, Ro. Usually you’re fine about all that.”

Remus leaned in close to Logan’s ear, “I’m not Roman.” He said then looked at the board. 

Logan was confused for a second until he understood, “Oh...oooooh. Um, sorry about that than.” He said and blushed embarrassed. 

Remus nodded then paid attention to class. His day went smoothly from there. Logan keeping the secret and nobody suspecting as he bantered with them and talked. It was a pretty good day overall.

Roman was having a good day too. He went to Remus’ classes and did well. When he saw Dee again in English they talked and joked around. They were even yelled at by a teacher, but that wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Dee and Roman sat together at lunch and talked about what they were doing later though Roman explained to him he was quite busy. Dee nodded and told him he was too with work later. Roman’s day went well and Dee didn’t even suspect. Roman walked out of the school and to his car to wait for Remus. 

Logan walked over when he saw ‘Remus’ at Roman’s car. “Hey Remus, do you know why Roman was acting a bit off today?” Logan was going to slightly worry Roman but for the good of he wasn’t informed of this switch. 

“Um… off? He acted off? I don’t know anything about why he would.” Roman suddenly realized that Logan probably interacted with Remus alone and was a bit afraid. 

“I think he’s going to break up with me. The signs are all there. He wouldn’t even kiss me or hug me. He refused to be near me.”   
“That’s sad. You both are a great couple.”

Logan nodded and stepped closer to him and put his hands on Roman’s waist before leaning in to kiss him.

“AREN’T YOU DATING MY BROTHER!” Roman quickly asked as Logan got close.

“You are your brother, Ro.” Logan said and kissed him.

Roman kissed back realizing Logan knew that they swapped places and smiled at him, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, now I have to get back into the school. Staying after today.” Logan said and waved as he walked away. 

Roman sighed and leaned against the car. Remus came back soon enough and they went home. On the way they agreed to never do that again with Logan not knowing and without a bit of ground rules. Roman did laugh at Remus’ description of the events. 

That night they got dressed back into their regular outfits and filled each other in on what had happened during school so they weren’t questioned if they forgot anything. 


End file.
